Aion
by fredcesar
Summary: um vírus infecta o mundo, matando todas as pessoas acima dos 15 anos de idade.. mas por trás desse virus há uma história de milhares de anos atrás, o criacionismo, envolvendo religiões e mitos mundiais


**I**

Sirenes soavam para todos os lados, a cidade estava um caos. Tudo em chamas, crianças correndo de um lado para o outro sem saber pra onde ir. Adultos caídos no chão sem respirar, estavam todos mortos.

Tyler levou os mais novos para dentro de uma casa abandonada, Connor estava a procura de mais crianças e logo depois iria ao seu encontro. Crianças assustadas, sem saber o que estava acontecendo, só queriam ficar seguras em meio ao caos.

Quando todos estavam finalmente juntos em um quarto escuro, escondido de todo o perigo, ouviram o quebrar de um vidro.

—Não se mexe! —disse Connor, segurando Tyler, que estava saindo para olhar o que era.

—Tenho que ver o que é.

Connor e Tyler, órfãos, vivem juntos desde que se entendem por gente. Connor um pouco mais velho, cabelos negros e de olhos azuis, era o mais sensato entre os dois. E Tyler, loiro de olhos verdes, era o mais corajoso e cabeça dura, sempre se metendo em confusão.

—Ta ficando maluco?! —disse Connor. —É perigoso lá fora!

—Mas uma hora teremos que sair! —respondeu Tyler, saindo de dentro do cômodo em que estavam. Quando viu uma figura encapuzada na varanda e o vidro da porta todo quebrado. —Q..quem é você?!

—Você vem comigo. —disse o homem.

—Não! —respondeu, antes de tentar correr. Mas de alguma forma o homem o impediu, sem ao menos tocar nele. —O.. o que é isso?!

—Eu disse que você vem comigo. —disse o homem novamente, com o mesmo tom suave.

—E ele disse que não! —disse Connor indo em direção ao homem com um taco de baseball. Mas foi interrompido por uma outra figura encapuzada.

—Ora ora. —disse o outro. —Parece que temos mais crianças perdidas. Ferid e Claus, procurem pela casa! —disse para outros dois homens que apareceram do nada.

—Nos levem! —disse Tyler. —Não tem mais ninguém aqui!

—Tem certeza? —disse um dos dois que tinha entrado, Ferid. —E o que são eles então? —saíram de um armário debaixo da escada, com mais crianças. Um total de oito crianças.

Os tirando dali, agora acorrentados, Tyler se perguntava como o homem tinha conseguido o segurar sem usar as mãos.

Os levaram para uma outra cidade, cercada por muros, não muito longe de onde estavam. E quando chegaram, estavam outras centenas de crianças também presas.

Foram jogados para filas, individualmente passando por portões.

—O que está acontecendo ali? —perguntou Connor para uma das crianças.

—Calado. —respondeu ela.

—O que?

—Ei! —disse um dos homens que parecia um guarda. —Calado! —bateu com um chicote em Connor.

—Ah. Entendi. —disse com um expressão de dor.

Quando foi se aproximando do seu portão, pode ver o que acontecia ali. Os homens encapuzados tiravam uma pequena amostra do sangue de todas as crianças, ainda não sabia o propósito, mas era algo que o deixou curioso.

—Pra que isso? —perguntou ao chegar sua vez.

—Logo será explicado criança. —disse o homem um pouco antes de pegar a amostra e colocar Connor para dentro

Depois de algumas horas, após todas as crianças estarem dentro de uma grande sala, um homem subiu em uma espécie de palco, e sem microfone nem nada para amplificar a sua voz, começou a falar, num tom que todas as centenas de crianças o escutasse.

—Boa noite crianças. —disse. —Devem estar se perguntando por que estão aqui, e o que aconteceu com o mundo lá fora. Bom. Eu os explicarei. Descobrimos que um vírus genético contaminou toda a população mundial, não sabemos como e nem de onde surgiu, mas pelo que parece, todos os serem humanos acima de quinze anos de idade foi infectado. —explicou, deixando todas as crianças apavoradas. —Nós estamos aqui para protegê-los.

Um enorme alvoroço começou, por causa do medo das crianças, várias perguntas sem respostas.

—Nos vamos encaminhar vocês para novas casas conforme a família de cada um aqui presente. —continuou. —Vocês passaram por exames no decorrer do tempo para verificarmos se existe alguém contaminado aqui presente. Por favor, fiquem calmos, resolveremos tudo no seu devido tempo.

Dias se passaram desde o que eles começaram a chamar de O Dia Zero. Todas as crianças se acomodaram. Connor e Tyler se tornaram responsáveis pelas crianças que queriam proteger, mas nenhum dos dois tinha confiado nas palavras de um homem que não conheciam.

—Temos que fazer alguma coisa. —disse Tyler. —Não podemos ficar aqui o resto da vida.

—Você não vai fazer nada! —respondeu Connor. —Da última vez que tentou fazer alguma coisa, olha onde viemos parar.

—Se você tivesse ficado no seu lugar, vocês estariam lá fora agora.

—E você estaria aqui sozinho. —respondeu. —Perdidinho!

—Parem de discutir! —disse uma das crianças que estavam com eles. Uma menina um pouco mais nova. —Não importa de quem é a culpa, o que importa é que estamos bem.

—Acredito que não estão tentando nos proteger. —disse Connor se levantando. —Você fica aí!

—E você? Onde vai? —perguntou Tyler.

—Fazer algo não estúpido. —e então saiu.

Andando pelas ruas escuras da cidade, procurando algo que pudesse servir de informação. Durou quase uma noite inteira. Até que ouviu passos.

—Pode sair meu jovem. —disse um homem com uma voz suave.

Connor saiu com um pouco de medo, preparado para correr.

—Não tenha medo. —continuou. —Não irei machucá-lo. O que faz por aqui a essa hora?

—Estou apenas andando. —respondeu Connor.

—Não minta para mim jovenzinho. —disse ele, se aproximando mais. —Pode confiar em mim, não sou como os outros.

E realmente não era. Seus trajes eram diferentes, mais chique do que o dois outros, seus cabelos brancos, mesmo não sendo velho e sua expressão era de um homem bondoso.

—Estou procurando uma forma de sair daqui. —disse Connor, percebendo depois que tinha sido uma má idéia.

—Venha. —disse o homem. —Vamos até minha casa conversar. Lá falaremos melhor sobre isso.

Connor apenas o acompanhou, imaginando se aquele homem o faria mal, ou se o ajudaria.

Era uma mansão, maior do que todas as outras casas que haviam naquela cidade. Connor ficou impressionado, pois em toda a sua vida nunca tinha visto algo daquele tamanho. E dentro era maior ainda, com tantos empregados que o fez pensar que aquele homem era um tipo de rei.

—Sente-se. —disse o homem. Apontando para uma mesa de jantar posta e farta de comida. Fazendo Connor ser tentado, mas sim ser cauteloso.

—Não, muito obrigado, mas já comi.

—Não tenha medo jovem Connor. —disse o homem. —Já disse que não farei mal algum. —e então o homem se sentou a ponta da mesa e começou a comer, fazendo com que Connor sentisse mais vontade ainda.

Sem pensar mais, apenas sentou e começou a comer.

—Me fale mais sobre o seu desejo de fugir.

—Não deveria. —respondeu.

—Então começarei explicando quem sou. —disse. —Para que se sinta mais à vontade. —colocou sua toalha ao lado do prato em cima da mesa. —Meu nome é Khaled Sullivan, sou um Lorde da terceira classe de Hoheto.

—O que é isso?

—Pode parecer um absurdo para você nessa idade. Mas… nós somos seres de um mundo mais sombrio do que o normal.

—Como assim?

—Lhe explicarei desde o princípio. —respondeu. —No início de tudo, existiam dois irmãos. Nascidos em um jardim chamado de Campos Elísios. Um paraíso. Um nascido da luz, o outro da escuridão. Um deles queria governar e mandar no outro. —explicou, como se fosse uma história fictícia deixando Connor vidrado. —Começaram uma guerra um para defender a igualdade, o outro para reinar sobre tudo. Mas esta guerra não acabou bem. O nascido da luz era mais poderoso, então enviou o nascido da escuridão para fora dos Elíseos, o deixando em completa escuridão.

—O que aconteceu com os dois?!

—Já chegarei lá. —respondeu Khaled. —O irmão nascido da escuridão se irou com o da luz, mas por ser mais fraco, teve que se manter onde foi posto. Milhares de anos após, ele cultivou a raiva, e se encheu de poder, podendo assim criar servos e escravos para ter sua vingança contra seu irmão. E daí nós, Lordes e clãs nascemos, de sua ira. Nós, da terceira classe, somos os Vampiros


End file.
